What if His Destiny was Different
by Arwennicole
Summary: Anakin turned to the Dark Side and Padmè wasn't separated from the twins. They are hidden on Tatooine until Vader finds them. Anakin and Padme. R&R please. COMPLETED!
1. Hiding Padme and the Children

What If His Destiny was Different

By

Nicole

**Author's Note: This is my first Star Wars fic. Please be kind.**

Chapter 1: Hiding Padmè and the Children

Padmè Amidala/Skywalker was walking around her new home that Obi-Wan had taken her. She refused to have her child separated from her once he or she was born. She missed her beloved Anakin, but he has turned and she could never see him again. When the time came for her to give birth, Sabè, her best friend, was there when the time came for her to give birth to her child. Obi-Wan was there, waiting for her child. Padmè screamed in pain, but joy was filling her heart at the time. "You're going to have to push, Padmè," Sabè urged.

"I can't, I'm so tired," Padmè whimpered.

"You have to," Sabè objected.

Padmè cried out in pain as she gave another push. Obi-Wan then heard commotion going on outside and ran to see what it was. "Push, Padmè," she repeated. Padmè pushed, but then she screamed a name that she hasn't said in a long time.

"ANAKIN!" She screamed.

Obi-Wan came outside and his eyes widened when he saw troopers coming their way. He ran back inside to warn them.

Padmè was holding a son when Obi-Wan came in. "We have to leave, now," Obi-Wan demanded.

"What's going on?" Padmè asked.

"Vader is here," he replied.

Just as Padmè was about to get up, she felt pain. "Sabè...twins...I'm having twins," she whimpered. Obi-Wan placed the boy into Sab's arms before picking Padmè up.

"The second one will have to wait until we get you onto a ship," he murmured.

As they hurried out of the house, Darth Vader a. k. a. Anakin Skywalker came into the house. "Lord Vader, there is no sight of anyone being in this place," a trooper informed.

"They were here, I can feel their presence in this place," he snapped.

He walked up the stairs and entered the room. He found a bed that looked rather messy and he saw a bloody blanket on the floor. "There are only two solutions, either she is wounded or giving birth," he mumbled to himself.

"Lord Vader, this is a cradle in the other room," another trooper informed.

Vader then knew that his wife was giving birth. "LORD VADER!" A trooper called. He looked out the window and saw Obi-Wan carrying Padmè and saw Sabè holding an infant.

"AFTER THEM!" He roared.

Troopers went after them with Vader behind them.

Padmè began to cry out in pain. "Obi-Wan, the baby's coming, it's coming," she whimpered.

"We're almost there, Padmè. Just wait a little longer," he panted.

Padmè nodded before they got onto the ship. "SABÉ, GET THE SHIP READY FOR TAKEOFF!" Obi-Wan ordered. Sabè nodded before placing the boy on a bed. She ran to the controllers before a blaster shot came at the ship.

Obi-Wan had just placed Padmè down on another bed when Sabè called to him. She ran into the room so he could take care of the ship while she took care of Padmè. "Remember to breathe, Padmè, breathe," she reminded. Padmè nodded while pushing as hard as she could. Another wail could be heard throughout the ship just as Obi-Wan got them into the air. "It's a girl," she announced. She brought the boy over to Padmè with a gentle smile. "Your son," she added. Padmè looked at her twins with a smile.

"We should be at Tatooine in a few hours since we just jumped into hyper speed," Obi-Wan informed.

"Why are we going there?" Padmè asked.

"We're going to give the boy to Owen and Beru Lars. We'll take you and the girl to Alderaan to protected by Senator Bail Organa," he replied.

Padmè held the boy tighter. "You're not taking my child from me. He's not even a month old. For crying out loud he was born only thirty minutes ago," she snapped.

"We have to protect them and you," he argued.

"You can protect us while I raise them like I should."

"It would be harder for Vader to track you down if we hide the boy."

"I won't let you take my child from me."

The boy began to cry, which had his sister to start crying. Padmè sat up and hushed her children. Sabè looked at Obi-Wan and held onto his hand. "Obi-Wan, would you give up our child once he or she is born? Vader knows of our secret, he'll be after our child as well. Would you give your own child up?" She asked.

"We aren't Vader's family. Padmè and the children are," he pointed out.

"You were like a father to him."

Obi-Wan sighed as he watched Padmè hold her children with sadness in her eyes. "Fine, we'll have you all stay on Tatooine with Own and Beru," he sighed. Padmè smiled and held her children close.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she whispered.

He went back to the controls while Sabè and Padmè talked over some names for the children. "How about we call the girl "Leia"?" Sabè offered. Padmè smiled at the name.

"Leia Shmi Skywalker," she murmured.

"What are you going to name your son?" Sabè questioned.

"I was thinking about naming him Luke Anakin Skywalker," she replied.

"Beautiful names for beautiful children."

Padmè nodded before falling asleep with her twins in her arms.

Vader stormed onto his ship. "We must find them. That child is strong with the Force," he ordered. A soldier nodded before going to the controllers. Vader sighed as he looked at an image of Padmè. He loved her still, but he didn't know that she was pregnant when he left. Now he had to find his wife and child before the dark lord of the Sith found them.

"We're coming up on Tatooine," Obi-Wan informed. Padmè still couldn't move, since it was not that long ago since she gave birth to Luke and Leia. They landed somewhere near the Lars' home and Obi-Wan picked Padmè up. "Let me hold Leia," she insisted. Sabè handed the infant over to Padmè before he carried her off the ship.

Owen and Beru hurried out of their house and Beru gasped to see Obi-Wan carrying Padmè. She hurried over to them in worry. "Is she all right?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Padmè insisted.

Beru then saw Leia in Padm's arms and Luke in Sab's arms. "We are asking for you to keep Padmè sheltered from Vader. He's after her and the children," Obi-Wan explained.

"Quickly, in the house," Beru urged.

Obi-Wan handed Padmè to Owen before hurrying back to the ship. "Where are you going?" Sabè asked.

"I'm going to destroy the ship," he replied.

"How are we going to get off this planet then?" She questioned.

"We're not leaving Tatooine."

She watched as her husband left to destroy the ship before Beru led her inside.

Padmè changed out of the dress she was wearing and got into a dress that Beru gave her. "Where's Luke?" She asked.

"He's right here, Padmè," Sabè answered.

Padmè smiled as she took her children into her arms. "They are beautiful," Beru complimented.

"Thank you," Padmè sighed.

She then saw Beru gazing hopefully at Leia and she smiled gently at her. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked. Beru nodded slowly before having the newborn infant in her arms.

"She's absolutely gorgeous," she sighed.

Padmè nodded before smiling at Luke. She sighed as she placed a kiss on his soft forehead. Beru then came forward with a cradle and placed Leia in it. "You need to rest. You've had a hard day," she commented. She took Luke from Padm's arms and the former Senator of Naboo watched her twins sleep right next to her bed. Padmè knew that her children would be close when they got older. She fell asleep, dreaming of her beloved children.


	2. What If

Chapter 2: What If

Padmè was helping Beru out with lunch when the young wife shooed her out of the kitchen. "Go spend time with the children. I'll call you when it's ready," she insisted. As if on cue, Luke and Leia started to cry. She walked down the hall and went into her room.

"My little darlings," she cooed.

She picked Luke up and gave him a gentle smile. "Well good afternoon to you too, sleepy head," she laughed. She tickled Luke's belly before picking Leia up. "Lunch time for the two of you," she observed. She sat down and then when her twins were fed, she placed them on the floor on their little blanket that Beru bought for them one day in town. She played with Luke and Leia with a big smile. She saw that Leia was getting her brown hair and her eyes, Luke was getting Anakin's hair and eyes. She had lost all thought of Vader; her mind was focused on her children. Beru came into the room to see Padmè playing a hand game with the twins.

"Padmè, lunch is ready," she informed.

"All right, I'll be there in a minute."

She picked Luke and Leia up from the floor and placed them into their crib. "Sweet dreams, my children," she whispered. Padmè placed a kiss on the top of their heads before leaving. However, she stopped when she found an image of her beloved Anakin before he became a Jedi Knight after their wedding. She picked it up and saw that he was practicing his lightsaber techniques. She picked it up and decided to skip lunch to stand outside to look at the stars.

Once she reached the outside, the afternoon wind blew her hair into her face. Padmè pushed her hair back before pushing back the tears.

**(Lyrics to _What If_)**

She sighed as she sat down in the sand with her back against the house. Tears began to make their way down her cheeks. She had her arms wrapped around herself and her head buried into her lap. She cried with sadness that remained in her heart. "Padmè," Obi-Wan called. He saw her leaning against the house crying. "Padmè," he whispered. He sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and cried. Obi-Wan said nothing; he just comforted her the best he could.

**(Lyrics)**

"Do you think it would have been different if I hadn't married him, Obi-Wan?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head.

"It wouldn't have changed anything. He would have still been thrown to the Dark Side. It's not your fault, Padmè; it's Palpatine's doing. He's the one that had Anakin turn. I had to get you and the children away from him before it was too late," he answered.

She nodded to him before placing her head on his shoulder. "You've been a loyal friend, thank you," she whispered. He held her to him while looking at the sky.

"You're welcome," he sighed.

**(Lyrics)**

That evening, Padmè was looking over the gowns that she brought with her when she found the dress she wore in the fireplace room at Lake Retreat. "To think that was only three years ago," she whispered to herself. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor while holding the dress close to her.

(Flash Back)

Padmè and Anakin were sitting in the fireplace room talking when they realized that they were too close. She looked away from him until he began to speak. "From the moment I met you...all those years ago...not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again...I'm in agony. The closer I get to you the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you...I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating...hoping that kiss won't become a scar. You're in my very soul...tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything that you ask," he explained. Padmè didn't answer him and he began to speak again. "If you're suffering as much as I am please tell me," he begged.

"I can't. We can't. It's...just not possible," she denied.

"Anything is possible, Padmè listen to me."

"No you listen. We live in a real world," Padmè snapped as she stood up, "Come back to it. You're studying to become a Jedi I'm---I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion...it'll take us to a place we cannot go...regardless the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something."

"I will not let you give up your future for me."

Anakin stood up and began to walk towards her. "You're asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. Believe me I wish I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't," he snapped.

"I will not give into this," she argued.

Anakin began to leave the room before looking back at her. "You know, it wouldn't have to be that way. We could keep it a secret," he suggested.

"We'd be living a lie...one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin. Could you live like that?" She asked.

Anakin shook his head in response. "No. You're right. It would destroy us," he answered.

(End Flash Back)

**(Lyrics)**

She looked at the dress one last time before putting it away. She looked down to see Luke and Leia playing with little blocks that Owen made for them. Sabè came in to see her friend looking over the gowns that she was able to bring with her. Luke and Leia were giggling as they built a tall tower with their little blocks. "Padmè, dinner is ready," she informed. Padmè wiped her tears away quickly before answering.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," she answered.

Sabè walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what it's like to lose a husband, but I do know what it's like to lose someone you love ever so deeply. I lost my parents, don't you remember that? I had to stay with you. You lost your husband, it must be just as painful," she assured. Padmè nodded before following her friend after putting the twins into their little playpen.

While her friends ate, she just played with her food while thinking about Anakin again. Her mind flashed the images of their time together. "_Are you an angel_?" Those words echoed through her head. The twins began to cry so Padmè took this chance to leave. "Excuse me," she mentioned. They watched as she went to take care of Luke and Leia. Beru got up to speak with her.

**(Lyrics)**

Padmè and Beru changed Luke and Leia while talking. "It just seems like yesterday that I just met Anakin in Watto's shop," she sighed. Beru held Luke while Padmè sat across from her while holding Leia. "Do you know what Anakin asked me when we first met?" She asked.

"No, what?" Beru answered with another question.

"He asked if I was an angel."

Beru smiled to see that she was finally talking it out. "My son looks like him, you know," she mentioned.

"I know he does. He'll be just as strong as him too," Beru added.

Padmè smiled at Luke and kissed the top of Leia's head. Even if her heart was aching for Anakin, she was living for her children.

**(Lyrics)**

That night, she placed the twins back into their crib before she crawled into bed. She looked at one of the moons that shined high above her window and the light came through her window and onto her children's crib. "I love you, Luke, Leia," she whispered. Then she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Anakin, Luke, and Leia.

(Ending Lyrics)

Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed this so far. Since this is my first Star Wars fic. Please be kind. Those lyrics by Kate Winslet aren't mine, review please.


	3. Learning to Talk and Walk

Chapter 3: Learning to Talk and to Walk

Luke and Leia were looking more and more like their parents each day. Padmè smiled as her twins played together, until Luke pulled on his sister's hair. She hurried over and picked Leia up from the floor. Obi-Wan came into the room with his daughter in his arms. "Padmè, may I speak to you?" He asked. Padmè placed Leia back onto the floor while Obi-Wan placed Mara Jade into her playpen before they left the room.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" She asked.

"I would like to train Luke when the time comes for me to train Mara," he suggested.

"You want to train my son to be a Jedi?" She asked.

"Only if you let me."

Padmè stood in the doorframe looking at Luke. "He is very powerful and so is Leia," he mentioned.

"I know they're powerful, and if training Luke to control his powers is the only way, you can go ahead and train him, but you can't train Leia," she acknowledged.

"All right," he agreed.

They walked back into the room just as the twins began to fight with the little wookie doll that belonged to Leia. Padme had bought two dolls for each twin, but they always fought over one of them. "Luke, Leia, stop it now," Padmè demanded. She grabbed the doll and handed it to Leia before handing Luke's doll over to him. "Now everyone is happy," she sighed. She sat down and watched her children play.

That afternoon, Luke and Leia were sleeping on their blanket that was laying on the floor with their dolls in their arms. Mara Jade was sleeping in her playpen with her thumb in her mouth. Padmè was sleeping with the image of Anakin in her hands. Obi-Wan and Sabè came into the room to see their friends and family fast asleep. He picked Padmè up and placed her on the bed while taking the image from her hands. "Ani," she whispered in her sleep. Sabè hated to see her friend suffering, but it was Vader's fault, because of him, her best friend was suffering. Obi-Wan looked at his wife to see the pain in her eyes. He held onto her hand and led her out of the room.

The next morning, Padmè woke up to see that Luke and Leia were playing with Owen and Beru. "I see that my children are attached to their aunt and uncle," she commented. Owen smiled before placing Luke into he arms. "How is mama's little angel?" She asked. Luke giggled and grabbed at Padm's hair.

"Mm, mm," Leia started.

Padmè looked at Leia. "Is she trying to speak?" She asked.

"Mm, mm," Leia repeated.

"I think she is," Beru agreed.

Padmè kneeled on the floor and placed Luke on the floor. "Come on, Leia, say, say 'Mama'," Padmè encouraged.

"Mm, mm, mm, ma," she started.

"You're getting it."

Padmè smiled as her baby tried to talk. "Ma," Leia giggled. Padmè looked at Beru with a smile.

"I can't believe she's trying to talk," she sighed.

"Mama," Leia finally got out.

She placed her hands on Leia's tiny face with a smile. "That's right, sweet heart, mama," Padmè agreed. Leia reached out and grabbed her mother's necklace that Anakin made her thirteen almost fourteen years ago. "It's pretty isn't it sweetie?" She asked.

"Mama," Leia giggled.

Just then, Owen turned Padmè around. "Look," he urged. Padmè gasped to see Luke trying to get to her.

"One just learned how to speak, the other one is learning how to walk," Padmè laughed.

Luke was trying to stand and started to whimper when he couldn't reach her. "Come here, Luke, come to mama," she assured. Luke tried to stand again until he fell on his rump.

"Owen, help him stand," Beru insisted.

Owen walked over and helped the poor child to stand. Padmè held her arms out to Luke and made a gesture for the baby walk to her. Luke tried one step and then he fell again. Owen picked him back up and had him try again. Leia crawled over to Padmè and placed her head in her lap. "Beru, could you hold Leia for me?" She asked. Beru nodded and took Leia into her arms. "Come on, Luke, you can do it," she encouraged. Luke tried to walk again, but he fell once again. Padmè then stood up and walked over to Luke. She picked him up and kissed his forehead. "It's all right, Luke; we can try again tomorrow," she assured. Luke placed his tiny hands on her face and placed his head on her shoulder. Padmè and Beru placed the twins into their crib. She placed a kiss on the top of her children's heads before leaving the room.

(**Somewhere in Space**)

Vader was walking around his ship when one of his soldiers came to him. "Lord Vader, you sent for me?" He asked.

"Yes, I ordering you to search every planet in the systems," he ordered.

"May I ask why?" The soldier asked.

"That is none of your concern general. The reason is my affair. Just do as I say."

"Yes, milord."

Vader looked out at the space before looking down at his robotic hand that was covered with a black glove. He wanted his wife and child at all costs. It would take months maybe even years before his soldiers could find them. He didn't care as long as he was able to see his beloved wife again.

(**On Tatooine**)

Padmè was outside with Luke once again. The soft sand made it difficult for Luke to stand, but Padmè wasn't going to teach her son how to walk at that moment. She had Luke sitting on her hip and watched as Obi-Wan returned on a speeder. He got off the speeder and nodded to Padmè as he got the things they needed off the back of the speeder. Sabè came outside with Mara Jade in her arms. He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek and took Mara Jade into his arms. Padmè felt sadness plague through her when she saw a family together. If only Anakin wasn't evil, they could be a family that she wanted. Luke grabbed at the pendant. She smiled at Luke as she took her precious son inside.

Obi-Wan decided to teach Padmè and Sabè how to fight with lightsabers just in case Vader or any of his troopers would come. A blaster could do some good, but to him it wouldn't hurt for them to learn how to fight with sabers. Luke and Leia were playing with R2-D2, who was keeping watch over the twins while Padmè was training. "Very good, very good," Obi-Wan praised. She practiced her skills with her mentor. Luke hiccupped and tried to stand up. Sabè stopped and put her saber away.

"Obi-Wan, Mara Jade is awake," she informed.

He nodded and then he saw Luke trying to walk. "Padmè, look," he insisted. She saw her son trying to walk in the sand. She went to pick him up when Obi-Wan grabbed her shoulder. "Let him try it on his own," he whispered. Luke held his arms out to her and then he began to take a step forward.

"Obi-Wan, the sand is too soft for him to walk," she insisted.

"No, the Force can guide your child from the sand and lead him to his mother," he assured.

Luke walked the best he could until he finally reached Padmè. "You did it, Luke, you walked," she whispered. The child grabbed the pendant and giggled. Leia whimpered and stretched her arms out to her. Padmè walked over and picked her up from the ground. "That's enough training for today," she informed. Obi-Wan followed her inside.

That night, Padmè was sleeping near her children, having another dream about her beloved Anakin when they first met.

(Dream)

Padmè was looking around the shop while Qui-Gon Jinn was taking care of the parts. A little boy was watching her while cleaning something. "Are you an angel?" He asked. Padmè looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked.

"An angel. I hear the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. The live on the moons of Iego I think," he explained.

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" She asked.

"I listen to all the traders and stock pilots that come around here. I'm a pilot you know and someday I'm going to fly away from this place."

"You're a pilot?"

"Mm-hmm all my life."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I was very little three...I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardula the Hutt, but she lost the betting on the podraces."

"You're a slave?"

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin."

(End Dream)

She woke up and shook her head. She then felt a chill go down her spine. She shook the dream from her head and stood up. She pulled on her robe and walked outside.

The night was chilly on Tatooine, but Padmè was ignoring the cold. She was thinking about her beloved husband that was evil. Owen came outside to see his stepbrother's wife standing there looking at the moons. "Padmè," he said. Padmè looked at him and nodded to him. "You really should be inside," he insisted.

"I know that, but I can't sleep without dreaming of him. He lives in my heart, the memories of him live in my heart," she explained.

Owen walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He was your husband, of course his memories would be in your heart. You loved him," he agreed.

"I just never expected that I would lose him," she added.

"Everyone that lost a loved one never expects it. My father lost my mother and then he lost Shmi."

"I loved him."

"I know you did."

"What about our children?"

"They'll learn about Anakin through your stories and the images that you have of him."

She turned in his arms and cried against him. Owen sighed as he ran circles on her back to calm her. "It's all right, Padmè, it's all right," he whispered.


	4. Vader's Search and a Missing Child

Chapter 4: Vader's Search and a Missing Child

Vader walked around his ship when the general came to him. "Lord Vader, we already searched through Naboo, Alderaan, and Coruscant, whatever you may be looking for isn't there," he informed. Vader sighed being very irritated.

"If they aren't there, where could they possibly be?" He thought to himself.

"My lord, may I please know what you are looking for? It would be easier to know what you are searching for," the general pointed out.

Vader spun around to look at the general. "That is none of your concern. The only thing you should know is that I am searching for a woman and a child. That is it," he snapped. The general bowed quickly before hurrying off. Vader looked out at the stars while thinking of Padmè and the thought of his child. He remembered that Padmè spoke about having children, but he never even thought about it actually happening. He thought about what his child looked like. A boy with his hair and his eyes or a beautiful girl with Padm's hair and eyes. Then he knew what he had to do to get Obi-Wan's attention, he felt a disturbance in the Force, a child, at first he thought it was his child, but this one wasn't as strong. His child would be very strong, he knew this very well. A former Jedi Knight, he could still tell when a newly Force sensitive child was born. He knew about Obi-Wan and Sab's secret marriage. Now that his former master had a child, he took it as an advantage.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor is trying to contact you," a commander informed.

Vader walked out of the room to speak to his master.

Darth Sidious came through a hologram projector and began to speak to his apprentice. "Lord Vader, I sense that you are on a mission that I haven't even assigned you on," he pointed out.

"My master, I have been searching for...Obi-Wan Kenobi's child," Vader assured.

"A child...a powerful one?"

"Very powerful. The child's parents are Obi-Wan Kenobi and my wife's old decoy, Sabè Maberrie. The girl may not be a Jedi, but she has very good fighting skills. I saw it when I was a boy. My master, I am asking to take the child and bring it to you. You can train him or her to be on our side, to defeat the rest of the rebels."

Sidious was thinking about it and nodded. "You are right, Lord Vader. Another child that is Force sensitive, a great tool against the rebels. Well done, Lord Vader. The next time we meet, hopefully you'll have the child with you," Sidious ordered.

"Yes, my master," Vader agreed.

He then stood up and left the room.

"Lord Vader, we have a reading of a child on Tatooine," a captain informed.

"Get a ship ready. I know where the child is," he ordered.

The captain nodded and then Vader took a ship down to Tatooine.

When he got off his ship, he made sure that it was far away so no one could spot him. He looked at the Lars' home on screen and watched as everyone was busy. He saw Padmè was working when two young children ran over to her. They looked like they were four or five. Padmè took the children into her arms and held the boy's hand while having the girl sit on her hip. "My children," he whispered surprised. His wife had given birth to twins. He had a mission and that was to take Obi-Wan's precious jewel. A little girl maybe around two or three ran over to Obi-Wan, who was working on a broken down droid. "Daddy," the girl giggled. Obi-Wan picked the girl up with a smile when Sabè walked over to him.

"There she is," he whispered.

The girl giggled as Obi-Wan tickled her. "The child that my master wants. She will be the perfect tool for my master," he whispered. He sat back and looked at Padmè as she played with the twins. "Another time, my love, we'll be together another time," he murmured.

That night, Vader got off his ship and since he knew where the sensors were, he was able to disconnect them before entering the farm. He used the Force to get Mara Jade into his arms. The child didn't wake when she entered his arms, she just continued on sleeping. "I am sorry, my old master," he whispered. Then he got into his ship and flew off into space.

The next morning, everyone was awake when Sabè screamed. Padmè jumped out of her bed and ran to see what was wrong.

Obi-Wan and Padmè both came to Mara Jade's room at the same time to see Sabè on the floor with a stuffed bantha and a blanket in her arms. "She was just here last night. I remember putting her into her bed. I wake up this morning and her bed is empty," she whispered. She looked at her husband and best friend with tears in her eyes. "Obi-Wan, someone stole our baby," she bawled. He went down on his knees and took her into his arms. "Someone took her, they took our baby," she cried into his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked at Padmè before trying to comfort his wife.

"How could someone have taken her? What about the sensors?" She asked.

Owen came into the room with a broken sensor in hand. "Someone broke our sensors to get in," he answered. Sabè cried even harder into her husband's robes.

"I know who did this," he mumbled.

Sabè looked at him with teary eyes. "Who did this, Obi-Wan, who took our daughter?" She asked.

"Vader," was his only answer.

Padmè collapsed to the floor. Beru hurried over and tried to comfort her. "No, no, he should've taken me instead. Why would he take an innocent child?" She questioned. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed as he held his wife.

Vader came back to his base and heard a wail. "MOMMY, DADDY!" She screamed. Vader looked over to see the young child standing there. Mara gasped and ran into a corner to cower away from the man that kidnapped her. "Who are you?" She asked. Vader walked over and kneeled in front of the girl.

"Do not worry, young child, I'm going to take you to a better place," he replied.

"I want to go home," Mara whimpered.

"You'll go home soon, I promise," he vowed.

Mara stayed in her corner and then when they came to the ship, she was holding onto Vader's robes. He led her over to a room that was close to his. "You can stay here. What's your name?" He asked.

"Mara Jade Kenobi," she replied.

"Hi, Mara," he greeted.

He watched as she sat on her bed holding her doll and closed her door. "Keep an eye on her, I'm the only one who could enter this room," he ordered.

"Yes, milord," the guard agreed.

Then he went to the control room to see where they were heading.


	5. My Immortal

Chapter 5: My Immortal

It's been a month since Vader took Mara Jade. Sabè and Obi-Wan were still suffering from the pain of losing a child. Padmè felt ever so guilty about it, even though it wasn't her fault. One night, Padmè was looking at her twins before standing outside the house looking at the stars. "Why, Ani, why did you do this to us?" She asked. Obi-Wan came out of the house to see Padmè talking to the stars again.

"Padmè, it's not your fault that Mara Jade is gone. Stop blaming yourself for it," he insisted.

"I can't help but feel that it is my fault. My husband just took my best friend's daughter away," she said sadly.

Before Obi-Wan could answer, she spun around to look at him. "I'm sick and tired of being hidden. I'm tired of being afraid for my children's lives. I just want everything to be back to the way it was," she confessed.

"Do you think Sabè and I enjoy being hidden too?" He asked.

Padmè fell to the ground in sadness. "If only I could turn back time to stop this from happening. He would have been able to see our children. They're hurting too," she whispered. Sabè decided to have a turn to talk to her while Obi-Wan went inside.

"Padmè, Mara Jade's capture wasn't your fault and yes your children might be suffering from the loss of a father, but they have their mother. A heartwarming, loving, and caring woman that would stop at nothing to keep her children safe," she explained.

She held onto Padm's hands with a small smile. "You've been like a sister to me through my whole time of knowing you. I have known you since we were children. You have done some good, you saved our people when you were queen, you saved many people from dying, and not only that, your brought your best friend happiness. You brought Obi-Wan and me together. Without you, I don't think I would know what to do," she explained. Padmè smiled at Sabè before watching her go inside. She couldn't help but feel sad, the thought of never seeing Anakin again bothered her heart terribly. She looked at the stars again before going inside.

**(Lyrics to _My Immortal_)**

When she entered her room, she saw that Luke had no blankets, Leia had taken them all...again. She walked over and put another blanket over her son. She kissed the top of his head with a smile. Then she pulled on her nightgown before going to sleep next to her children.

The next morning, Padmè woke up to find Luke and Leia out of their beds. She knew that they go to help Owen and Beru every morning and they let her sleep. She knew that the couple grew to love Luke and Leia so much, she knew that they had loved the twins as their own children. She got out of bed and pulled on the dress she wore when she and Anakin arrived on Tatooine. She put her hair up the way it was when they arrived on Tatooine and walked out of her room. She smiled at her children when she saw them playing with Beru. She decided to go into the shop where she and Anakin had their last conversation in this place.

She walked into the shop and touched the tools that his hands touched.

(Flash Back)

Padmè entered the room with a tray of food when she saw Anakin fixing something. "I brought you something. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"The shifter broke. Life seems so much seems so much simpler when you're fixing things. I'm good at fixing things always was, but I couldn't..." he trailed off.

She placed the food on a counter and looked at him as he spoke. "Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have," he babbled. He turned to fix the shifter with something else.

"Sometimes there are things no one can fix. You're not all powerful, Ani," she assured.

"Well I should be. Someday I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever. I promise you. I'll even learn to stop people from dying," he snapped.

"Anakin," Padmè started.

"It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous. HE'S HOLDING ME BACK!"

He threw a tool across the room and it hit the wall before landing on the floor. "What's wrong, Ani?" She asked.

"I---I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead. Every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children too. They were like animals and I slaughtered them like animals. AND I HATE THEM!" He roared.

He then sat down with tears falling from his eyes. She sat next to him to try and comfort him. "To be angry is to be human," she assured.

"I'm a Jedi. I know I'm better than this," he murmured.

He then lowered his head and started crying. She stroked his hair to try to help him.

(End Flashback)

Padmè touched more of the tools that he held in his hands that day when she felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Leia standing there. "Mommy, are you okay?" She asked. Padmè didn't realize that she was crying until she felt the tears on her face.

"Mommy's going to be fine, sweet heart," she replied.

She picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be okay," she assured.

**(Lyrics)**

Padmè smiled at Leia and then walked out of the shop with her daughter in her arms.

When the two girls came inside, she found Luke asleep with his doll in his arms. "Owen, what did you do to my son?" She teased.

"He was exhausted. He's been helping me with chores all morning," Owen replied.

"My poor child," she cooed.

She placed Leia on the floor and walked over to Luke. She stroked her son's hair and kissed the side of his head. "You look just like your father," she sighed.

"Padmè, Sabè is looking for you," Beru informed.

Padmè stood up and went to see what her friend needed.

She found Sabè in her room and saw her standing there with the picture of Anakin. "I saw Luke looking at this earlier," she stated. Padmè took the picture into her hands and sighed sadly. She sat down on the bed and looked at Sabè.

"Luke always wants to be like his father, to be as strong as him. That's why I'm letting Obi-Wan to train him," Padmè sighed.

She missed Anakin so much, she only told her children that their father was missing. She believed that there was a way to bring him back to the good side to defeat Darth Sidious. She missed the way Anakin used to be before he turned. She could feel his arms around her, his lips upon hers, and the warmth of his body behind her at the thought. The old Anakin was gone, the evil Anakin came out.

**(Lyrics)**

That night, Padmè was tossing and turning in her sleep. "Ani, Ani, come back. Please don't go. Come back," she murmured. She shot up from bed and felt sweat trickling down her face. She wiped the sweat away and got up from bed. She saw her children still asleep. "Dream sweet dreams, my children," she whispered. Padmè walked out of the room and walked outside yet again. She always went outside to clear her head from the dream. It was always the same dream. She would see Anakin standing before her, then he would be engulfed by darkness. She would reach out to him, but he was gone. The nightmare reoccurred every night during the past five years.

When she came outside, she saw Sabè and Obi-Wan standing next to each other, as if they were waiting for Mara Jade to come back home. She sighed as she sat down looking at the stars. She seemed to be waiting for Anakin to come back to her, but she could still hear his voice when he wasn't with her. "_You love me?_" His voice echoed on the day that she confessed her love. She was haunted by his face, his voice, and his touch. She wrapped her arms around herself when she suddenly felt so cold.

**(Lyrics)**

Later the next afternoon, Padmè watched as Obi-Wan trained Luke. "Concentrate, Luke. Don't let your mother's presence disturb you," Obi-Wan taught. Luke nodded before holding out his lightsaber. "Concentrate," he repeated.

"I am, concentrating," Luke groaned.

"You're letting other things around you get in the way," Obi-Wan insisted.

Luke sighed and continued on with his training. Padmè went inside to see what Leia was doing.

Leia was helping Beru in the kitchen when Padmè came in. She was wearing the dress she wore when Anakin told her that he killed every Tusken Raider. "What are you doing, Leia?" She asked.

"Mommy, Aunt Beru is showing me how to make lunch," Leia replied.

"Is she now? How is she doing, Beru?" Padmè asked.

"Leia's a fast learner, just like her mother," Beru replied.

Padmè smiled at Leia before Beru began to speak again. "How's Luke's training?" She asked.

"I had to leave, my presence was distracting his training. He's like his father, knowing how to get to Obi-Wan," Padmè laughed. 

She then went into her room to look at her picture of Anakin again.

**(Lyrics)**

That evening, Luke came running in look absolutely filthy. "Look at you, Luke, you're dirty," Padmè laughed.

"He's been working hard. He deserves to be dirty," Obi-Wan assured.

"Well, go clean up. Dinner is almost ready," Beru insisted.

Luke kissed his mother's cheek before running off to clean. Obi-Wan pulled Sabè into his arms. Padmè went off to help Luke clean up and to put his things away before eating.

When she entered the room, she saw Luke was cleaned up, but he was practicing his lightsaber techniques. "Dinner's ready, Luke," she informed. Luke put his saber down and smiled at his mother.

"Mommy, can you tell me the story about my daddy again?" He asked.

"I'll tell you again tonight when you go to bed," she replied.

She kissed her son's forehead and smiled at him. "Come on, dinner's ready," she repeated. She took her son by the hand and led him out of the room.

That night, she sat down with her children and pulled the blankets around them and gave them each a kiss. "What about the story?" Luke asked. Padmè sighed and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Your father and I met on this very planet. He was a young slave and I was a young queen," she told them.

She told her children the story about how she met their father and when she married him. She always left out the part of him leaving and about her being hidden when she was pregnant. Her children fell asleep and she smiled at them. "I love you," Padmè whispered. She then looked out her window at the stars with a sad sigh. "I love you, Anakin," she whispered.

**(Lyrics)**

One night, she looked at the picture of Anakin that was taken before he left her. She felt tears pressing against her eyes and said the words she could never say to him in person. "I will always love you, Anakin Skywalker," she whispered. Then she fell asleep with the picture in hands and on her face was a tear.

**(Ending Lyrics)**

AN: enjoying this so far. I love writing it. Please review.


	6. Heartache and the Shock

Chapter 6: Heartache and the Shock

Days went by slowly, very slowly. When almost a year passed, Obi-Wan and Sabè began to give up the thought of ever seeing their daughter again. Padmè and the twins moved into a house that was close to Owen and Beru's house. She enjoyed taking care of the children and had Obi-Wan train Luke day after day like she promised he would let him do when Luke was a baby. However, she still missed Anakin. The thought of never being with him ever again broke her heart. She remembered the argument they had before he left. She remembered the pain she had when he left. She was pregnant with Luke and Leia, but she was able to hide it from him. She didn't want him to know out of fear of what he would have done if he knew. She looked at Luke and Leia to see them chancing each other. "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" Luke exclaimed. Leia then chased after her brother and their mother laughed as she watched her children play together. Then Luke hid behind his mother.

"No fair, you're hiding behind mommy," Leia pouted.

"Here you go," Padmè laughed.

She stepped out of the way and let her daughter chase after her son. "MOMMY, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HIDE ME!" Luke yelled.

"THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FUN!" Padmè yelled back.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the children play. "DON'T GO PASS THE SENSORS!" Padmè yelled.

"They know better," he assured.

"Well, you know, they're like their father, barely listen," she observed.

Obi-Wan nodded then saw the pain in her eyes. "Don't keep blaming yourself. It's Palpatine's fault," he assured.

"I wasn't blaming myself. I am blaming Palpatine. He took the chance of my husband getting to know his children," Padmè sighed sadly.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder and they smiled as Luke and Leia finally collapsed onto the sand. She walked over and listened to the twins' conversation. "Luke, are you planning to find daddy?" Leia asked.

"I want to find him once I become a Jedi. One of the greatest Jedi that have ever lived," Luke replied.

It was quiet for a minute before Luke began to talk. "What do you plan to do?" He asked.

"I plan to become a politician like mommy," Leia replied.

"Do you even know what a politician is?" Luke asked.

"Mommy told me a politician is like a senator or a queen."

"How can you become a queen if you're here on Tatooine?"

"I can travel to that place and run for queen."

Padmè smiled before standing behind her children. "All right you two, it's time for lunch," she stated. She then led the children inside.

That night, Padmè was watching her children sleep when there was a knock on her door. She walked over and opened the door. She gasped at who was standing in front of her. "Hello, Padmè," the visitor greeted.

"Vader!" She gasped.

AN: Dum, dum, dum, dum, dummmmm. Darth Vader is here. Now what will Padmè do? Review please.


	7. Anakin Returns

Chapter 7: Anakin Returns

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house," Padmè hissed.

"Padmè, listen to me. I don't want to hurt you. I came to see you and the twins," he informed.

"I don't trust you. You've changed from the man that I once loved into a killing machine," she snapped.

Padmè went to walk away when he grabbed her wrist gently. "Padmè, please. I had to see you. I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again," he assured. She ripped her hand from his grasp.

"My children believe that you have been captured. They think their father has been captured by the enemy. You're the enemy, Vader, you kidnapped my husband," she snapped.

"I am your husband. I married you nine years ago."

"I married Anakin Skywalker nine years ago."

"I am Anakin."

"You're Vader."

She turned to walk away again when he grabbed her. "Just let me explain, please," he insisted.

"Fine, if your story is plausible, then you can stay and get to know Luke and Leia," she finally agreed.

They sat down and Vader began to explain. "When I was last here, I saw you playing with the children. I took a big risk of coming out here. Palpatine doesn't know that I'm here. Nor will he know that I'm here. I'll try everything that I can to get Mara Jade back. Please forgive me for what I have done," he explained. Padmè could see the truth in his eyes.

"You left the Dark Side?" She asked.

"It's hard, but I'm trying," he replied.

"I have my Ani back?"

She touched his face to see if it wasn't a dream. Anakin reached up and touched her hand that was on his face. "I'm here, Padmè," he assured. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Anakin held her close and sighed. She then let him go and stood up.

"I can't wait to show the twins," she sighed.

Just as Padmè said those words, Luke was up rubbing his eyes with his wookie doll in his arms. "Luke, what are you doing up?" Padmè asked.

"I had a nightmare," Luke replied.

He then saw Anakin sitting there. "Who's he?" He asked.

"Luke, that's your father," Padmè replied.

Luke gasped and hugged him. "DADDY! Now I don't have to save you," Luke laughed. Anakin smiled as he touched his son's face.

"That's right, son, you don't have to save me," he agreed.

He kissed his son's forehead before hugging him tight. What he said was true. He did escape Palpatine so he could be with his family and was going to try to come back from the Dark Side to recover of what happened. Leia came running out of her room. "DADDY!" She exclaimed. Anakin took Leia into his arms and smiled at Padmè. Padmè smiled back, she didn't fully trust him though, she didn't trust that he was fully back. She decided to leave it alone though.

The next day, Anakin was taking Luke outside when he saw his old master standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to be with my family," Anakin replied.

"Where's Mara?"

"What?"

"You heard me, where's Mara? Where's my daughter? If you don't remember her, she's that little girl you took right out of her bedroom a year ago."

Anakin froze, he then remembered about Mara Jade. "She's safe," was his only reply.

"Where is she?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"I really don't know," Anakin replied.

"You're lying, you know where my daughter is you just don't want to tell me."

"The last time I saw your daughter, Palpatine took her out of the room where I had her completely safe from harm."

"She was safe here with her parents. Not up in space where she is with complete strangers. Bring her back to us, Anakin."

"She's heavily guarded. I have tried many times."

"You are their leader."

"No, I was their leader's apprentice."

Anakin placed Luke on the ground and watched as he went off to play with Leia. "I am sorry, Master, that I have failed to bring back your precious jewel with me," Anakin apologized. Obi-Wan glared at him.

"You're lying," he snapped.

"I'm not lying," Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan drew out his lightsaber. "Take me to my daughter, now," he demanded.

"I don't want to fight you, Master," Anakin insisted.

"Where is my daughter?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Anakin had to pull out his saber when he attacked him. "Don't let the Dark Side take over you, Obi-Wan, it's not worth it," Anakin pointed out. He had no choice but to block his attacks, but he didn't fight back. Obi-Wan got Anakin in the shoulder and leg and watched as his old apprentice. "Tell me where she is, before I kill you," Obi-Wan snapped.

"You can't do this, Obi-Wan. Don't do this, you'll turn to the Dark Side," Anakin urged.

"I killed one Sith Lord I can kill another," Obi-Wan assured.

Just then, a purple saber got in his way. "Obi-Wan, he tried to get Mara Jade back to you. Leave him alone. He's been through enough," Padmè snapped. Obi-Wan put his saber away and kneeled next to Anakin.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I was just angry and I just want Mara Jade back into my arms again," he apologized.

Anakin nodded slowly before Padmè helped him up from the ground. She helped him inside to take care of his wounds.

Anakin was able to heal his own wounds and smiled at his wife. "I still don't know how to react that you're here to help me to take care of the twins. To know that you're here forever," she sighed. Anakin lifted her chin up and gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm here, Padmè, and here I'll stay," he murmured.

Then they shared a gentle kiss.

AN: Do you think the _real_ Anakin Skywalker is back or do you think it's a trick? Well, review and tell me what you think


	8. Anakin and Luke are Gone

Chapter 8: Anakin and Luke are Gone

Days passed and Padmé still had a hard time trusting Anakin. Somehow, she didn't believe that he was back all the way. Obi-Wan wasn't believing it either, but it was hard to prove that he was still evil because he was acting like he was before he turned. One night, Padmé walked over to her children's bedroom and leaned against the doorframe when she saw them fast asleep. Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders with a smile. "They are very precious," she murmured. Anakin nodded before his arms slipped around her waist.

"Just like how you're precious to me," he whispered.

Padmé looked at him and touched his face with her hand. She pulled him down into a kiss.

That night, Anakin pulled on his robes and kissed the side of Padm's head. "I'm sorry, Padmé," he whispered. Anakin then walked down towards the twins' bedroom.

He saw his son fast asleep and picked him up into his arms. He kissed the side of Luke's head before leaving.

When Padmé woke up that morning, Leia was screaming. She ran out of her room and into the bedroom. "WHAT!? What is it?" She asked. Leia pointed to the spot next to her.

"Mommy, Luke's gone," Leia replied.

"Nonsense, he's with your father," Padmé assured.

"I don't feel them," Leia whispered.

Padm's eyes widened and ran around the house calling for Anakin and Luke. "LUKE! ANAKIN!" She called.

She ran out of the house and continued to call for them. "ANAKIN! LUKE!" She screamed. She fell to her knees in tears. "They're gone," she whispered. Obi-Wan hurried out of his house with Sabé behind him.

"Padmé, what's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him in tears. "Anakin tricked us. He took Luke...he took my baby," she sobbed. Sabé pulled her best friend into a hug and looked at Obi-Wan.

"He did it again," she whispered.

He agreed while helping Padmé up from the ground.

Anakin looked over to see Luke waking up. "Daddy?" He asked.

"I'm here, son," Anakin assured.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"We're going to see a friend of Daddy's."

"Oh, where's mommy?"

"She didn't want to come."

"What about Leia? What about my sister?"

"Mommy wanted her home."

Luke whimpered. "I want Leia," he pouted. Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. Then they docked on the Death Star. Luke held onto Vader's robes in fear. Vader picked him up and made sure that his soldiers would leave them be. Captain Piett hurried over to him.

"Lord Vader, you have arrived back early. I suppose all went well?" He asked.

"That is correct, Captain. This is my son, make sure no one goes near my bedroom," Vader ordered.

"Yes, my lord."

Luke placed with the hem of Vader's robes when they entered his bedroom. "Daddy, why did that man call you 'Lord Vader'?" He asked.

"That is my name on this vessel, son," Vader replied.

"I like Anakin better," Luke commented.

Vader flinched at the name. "That name has no meaning for me, anymore," he answered.

"But Grandma Shmi named you that," Luke pointed out.

"It still has no meaning for me," Vader mumbled, losing his patience.

Luke could feel the tension and curled up on the bed. Vader softened and touched his son's head. "I'm sorry, my son," he whispered. Luke fell asleep where he was and then Vader left the room.

Padmé sighed sadly and felt Owen's hand go on her shoulder. She touched his hand with tears falling from her eyes. Leia was sleeping in Beru's lap after she cried herself to sleep. "Leia and Luke are one, if one child is miserable the other one can feel it. Leia said she can't feel her brother, I hope he's all right," she whispered.

"Luke is Anakin's son, I don't think he'll hurt him," Beru insisted.

"Anakin has been captured by Darth Vader," Padmé stated.

She got up and went into her old room.

Padmé was sitting on her bed looking at the pictures of Luke from the time he was born to the day before he was kidnapped. She held the picture close and cried. Padmé cried herself to sleep that night with Leia in her arms. They both mourned over the loss of a son and a brother.


	9. Kidnapped

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

One month passed since the day Vader took Luke from her arms. She suffered greatly from it. Leia was suffering as well. Each night, Padmé would hear Leia whimpering Luke's name in her sleep. Well, one night, Padmé walked into her daughter's room and kneeled next to the bed. "Luke, Luke," Leia whimpered. She sighed and stroked her daughter's hair. She kissed the side of her head before leaving the room again.

She stood out on the desert sand and then she remembered the time that she was standing outside on a night like that when Luke came outside to be near her. He was going through the clingy phase. All he would do was hug her leg. She held up Luke's wookie doll and held it close to her heart. She remembered when Luke lost his wookie doll and he just about drove her insane.

(Flashback)

"MOMMY, MOMMY! I LOST MY DOLL!" Luke screamed. Padmé picked him up and sighed.

"Don't worry, sweet heart, we'll find it," Padmé assured.

They searched all over the house for Luke's wookie doll and it was nowhere to be found. Luke sat down on the floor and pouted. "I want my wookie doll. I really want my wookie doll," he whined.

"We'll find your wookie doll, Luke," she repeated.

Sabé then entered the room. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"I lost my wookie doll," Luke pouted.

"You mean this one?" Sabé asked.

She held up Luke's wookie doll and the child's eyes glowed. "MY WOOKIE DOLL!" He exclaimed. Padmé smiled as Luke took his doll back. "Thank you, Sabé," he giggled.

"You are welcome, Luke," she answered.

Luke ran off to play while Padmé and Sabé talked.

(End Flashback)

Padmé wiped the stray tear away and went back inside.

Vader walked down the halls when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He walked towards his room and opened the door to see Luke whimpering in his sleep. "Mommy, Leia," he whispered. Vader walked over and touched his son's head. All of a sudden, he felt awful for what he did. Taking his child from his wife. He pushed the feelings away and left the room.

He walked to the control room and his men went to attention. "At ease, gentlemen," he ordered. He stood in front of the window and looked down on the planet Tatooine. Captain Piett walked over to him.

"My lord, the Emperor is wondering why we haven't left Tatooine," he informed.

Vader closed his eyes and went to speak to his master.

He went down on one knee as the hologram projector played his master's image. "What is thy bidding my master?" He asked.

"Vader, I am wondering why you haven't left Tatooine yet. You have got Obi-Wan Kenobi's child have you not?" He asked.

"Yes, my master," Vader replied.

"Then bring the child to me."

"We will be on our way, my master."

Vader bowed and the image was gone. He stood up and opened the doors to see Captain Piett standing there. "Get my ship ready one final time, Captain. Get another ship ready. I'll be bringing more people with me. After that, get ready for Coruscant," he ordered.

"Yes, milord," Piett acknowledged.

Then they walked down to the main hanger.

When they arrived on Tatooine one final time, Vader had the ship to stay near his so it would be easier to bring Obi-Wan and the others on the ship.

Padmé looked out her window and gasped when she saw Vader and stormtroopers coming their way. "Leia, come here," she demanded. She picked Leia up and looked at Owen and Beru. "Do you have shelter?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll take Leia with us if you want," Beru offered.

Padmé looked at her daughter and sighed. "Mommy will be back soon, I promise," she whispered. Leia hugged her tight with tears in her eyes.

"I love you mommy," she whispered back.

"I love you too, Leia," Padmé answered.

Padmé kissed Leia's forehead and handed her over to Beru. "Take care of her," she insisted.

"Don't worry, we'll take great care of her while you're gone," Owen assured.

She then hurried them to the shelter while she grabbed her saber. Padmé was going to fight Vader, like she should have a long time ago.

Vader saw Padmé come out of the house with Obi-Wan and Sabé. "I'll take care of Vader," Obi-Wan offered.

"No, he's my husband's capture, I'll take care of him," she insisted.

Obi-Wan nodded before he and Sabé fought the troopers coming at them. Padmé then walked over to Vader with anger in her eyes. "Where have you taken Luke?" She demanded.

"Luke is safe," was all he said.  
"Tell me where he is," she ordered.

"I don't have to tell you anything, milady."

"Don't call me that."

"You are the Senator of Naboo correct?"

"I used to be. I resigned because I found out I was pregnant."

She then gasped when he came at her with his saber. Purple and red lights collided with each other as they fought. She had to remember parry and attack when it comes to these fights. "You have fought well, milady. However, it's not going to be good enough," he taunted. Padmé felt a dart go into her shoulder and everything went back. Vader looked over to see that the troopers had done the same with Obi-Wan and Sabé. He picked Padmé up and carried her to his ship.

Once they got onto his ship, Vader placed Padmé on a bed and locked the door behind him so she wouldn't escape. He sat at the controls and called to the ship. "Captain, are you ready for take off?" He asked.

"Yes, milord," Piett replied.

"Take off."

"Yes, milord."

Then they flew back towards the star destroyer.


	10. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 10- Bring Me to Life

Vader stood on the platform waiting for his master to arrive. Once his ship came, he went down on one knee to bow to him. Sidious a. k. a. Palpatine came from his ship and smiled down on his apprentice. "Rise, my friend," he insisted. Vader stood up and then they walked towards his room.

"I have the child with me, master," Vader insisted.

"Very good. Now I feel that you have been searching for the Senator of Naboo," Sidious pointed out.  
"I have her with me, master. I even have Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife here on this star destroyer."

"Do you now? What do you plan to do with the Senator?"

"I plan on trying to bring her to our side. She could be a good ally."

"You are right. If you can turn her."

Vader nodded and ordered for Padmé to be brought to the Emperor.

Padmé stood up when the doors open and a trooper came into the room. He put the cuffs on her and led her out of her cell. She closed her eyes when she stood next to Vader. Then they walked towards Sidious' throne room. "You are quiet," he observed.

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied.

"You fought greatly on Tatooine."

"However, I'm still walking next to the man that captured my husband."

Vader spun around and looked at her. "I am your husband for the final time I am telling you this. I am your husband," he snapped. She just glared at him.

"My Ani wouldn't hurt people to gain control," she hissed.

Then they kept walking. "You'll see who I really am, Padmé, you will see," he mumbled.

**(Lyrics to _Bring me to Life_)**

When they got to the throne room, Vader bowed to Sidious as he turned to look at him. "Palpatine, my one time ally," Padmé hissed. Sidious just grinned and looked at the cuffs on her wrists.

"You don't need those," he observed.

Padmé rubbed her wrists when the cuffs fell to the floor. "I hope that Vader has told you what he likes you to do," he mentioned.

"No," she replied while looking at Vader, "he hasn't."

"Well, milady, we hope that instead of choosing the fate like Obi-Wan and Lady Sabé, we would like you to join us," Sidious explained.

She then glared at him and backed up two steps. "I will never join you," she hissed. Vader placed a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away from his touch.

"You cannot escape your future, Senator," Sidious insisted.

"I can change it, just like how Vader can," Padmé insisted.

"Vader is mine and you will be too."

"I don't think so."

She pulled her blaster that was hidden in her gown out and shot at Sidious. Vader stood in front of him and stopped the blows. Padm's eyes widened in horror when her blaster was pulled from her hand. "You can't defeat me with such ways," Sidious snapped.

**(Lyrics)**

Padmé walked in front of Vader and tried her best to bring him back. "Ani, if you have any good in you, you would stop this," she insisted. Vader glared at her and walked from her.

"That isn't Anakin Skywalker, Senator, that is Darth Vader, my apprentice," Sidious laughed.

"No! He's not Vader. He's Anakin Skywalker," she insisted again.

"Stop saying that."

Padmé hurried behind him and tried again. "Anakin, during the while you were on Tatooine with me. I could feel the difference in you. I can't explain it, not that I'm Force-sensitive, but I just can. You're Anakin Skywalker," she assured.

"That name has no meaning to me anymore," Vader assured.

"Yes, it does, you just won't admit it," she insisted.

Vader spun around and looked at her. "I'm not Anakin Skywalker, Padmé," he barked.

"You were just telling me on the way here that you were," she recounted 

"And you believed me?"

"Well---no."

"End of story."

"NO! It's not end of story."

**(Lyrics)**

Sidious watched the scene before him with a grin. Padmé grabbed Vader's arm in hope. "Do you know what kept me alive during these past few years? You, you're the one that's been keeping me alive. Your face, your voice, and your touch is the reason why I'm leaving," she explained. He then looked at her. He wanted to mention the twins, but all of a sudden he didn't want to reveal them to his master. "The other reason is well you know...is the reason," she added.

"Come, join, us," Sidious offered again.

She glared at him in anger. "I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" She yelled. Vader grabbed her arms before she could get to him.

"Please, don't do that," he whispered. 

She nodded before standing next to him.

**(Lyrics)**

The doors opened and Padmé gasped in horror when Sabé was dragged into the room, beaten badly. "Sabé!" She gasped.

"What will it take to get you to understand that if you don't join us that I'll kill this lovely young woman," Sidious threatened.

Padmé stood in front of Sabé with fear in her eyes. "Please, don't kill her. Don't hurt her, please. Take my life instead," she begged.

"Padmé, no!" Sabé gasped.

"Very well, if I can't get you to join us, I guess I'll have to destroy you," Sidious confessed.

Padmé gasped when he held his hands up and light came from his hands and at her. Vader stood next to his master as Padmé screamed in pain. "ANAKIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SAVE HER!" Sabé roared. Vader didn't answer, he watched as his beloved wife suffered.

"ANAKIN, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Padmé screamed.

Vader then felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. Sabé watched in horror as Padmé suffered. Sidious stopped and looked at her. "Now, Senator, you will die," he cackled. As soon as Padmé was about to catch her breath, Sidious attacked her again. She then looked at Vader with pain in her eyes.

"Anakin, please," she whispered.

**(Lyrics)**

Vader looked at Sidious and grabbed him. He threw him up against the wall and pulled his saber out. "Lord Vader, what are you doing?" He asked. Anakin stabbed the saber through him.

"I'm not Darth Vader, I'm Anakin Skywalker," he hissed.

He pulled the saber from Sidious and watched as his body crumbled to the floor. He then hurried over to Padmé and pulled her into his arms. "Padmé, wake up. I put the Force back in the balance. We can go home," he whispered. She didn't wake, Obi-Wan hurried into the room after his broke free from his cell. In his arms was Luke. Luke walked over to his parents and kneeled next to them.

"Mommy, it's Luke," he whispered.

Anakin felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he looked at her still form. "Padmé, please don't leave me yet. Please, we're supposed to grow old together. We're supposed to be spending the rest of our lives together. Please don't die on me," he whispered sadly. He kissed her forehead and held her close as he tried not to cry. "Please don't go," he added.

**(Ending Lyrics)**

"I love you, Padmé," he whispered.


	11. Escaping and Anakin's Memories

Chapter 11: Escaping and Anakin's Memories

"I love you too and I won't leave you, Ani," Padmè whispered.

Anakin pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. "Padmè! You're alive!" He gasped. She touched his face and sighed.

"And you're back as my Ani," she murmured.

"Mommy!" Luke gasped.

"Luke!"

Padmé hugged Luke tight with a smile. Just then, they heard alarms going off. "This place just went into self-destruct. We have to get out of here," Anakin informed. He picked Padmè up and they began to run after Sabé picked Luke up.

When they were halfway towards the ship, Anakin stopped. "I'm not coming," he informed. He placed Padmè into Obi-Wan's arms.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Padmè asked.

"There's something I have to do. I'm not coming, Padmè," he assured.

He gave her a quick kiss and looked at Obi-Wan. "If I don't land on Tatooine at nightfall, you'll know," he stated. Obi-Wan nodded and placed a hand on his face.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," he commented.

"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin answered.

He hugged Sabè before giving Padmè a final kiss. After he hugged Luke one final time, he took off running. Padmé pointed to the ship on the left and they hurried on.

Once they were on the ship, Obi-Wan placed Padmè on a bed before hurrying towards the controls. Sabè placed a blanket around her friend and watched as she fell asleep with Luke in her arms. "How far away are we from Tatooine?" Sabè asked.

"We're not far if we jump from light speed," he replied.

"Then go," Sabè urged.

Obi-Wan pushed the button and they were off towards Tatooine.

When they landed on Tatooine and Padmè got off while leaning against Sabè. "MOMMY, LUKE!" Leia exclaimed. Padmé hugged Leia with a smile. Then she watched as the twins hugged each other with happiness in their eyes.

Anakin hurried down the hall when the warning went off. "Ten minutes till self-destruct," the computer informed. Anakin heard shots coming his way and tried his best to block them when a shot got his leg. He ignored the pain and tried to get to Mara Jade's prison cell. He came to a door and opened it. He hurried in and picked Mara Jade up. The girl was fast asleep and he hurried out of the room. "Five minutes until self-destruct," the computer announced. Anakin came to the main hanger and saw one last ship. He ran onto the ship and placed Mara Jade onto a bed. He turned everything on. "Thirty seconds until self-destruct," the computer announced. He then blasted off just as the Death Star blew up. He sighed in relief when he made it out.

When he flew towards Tatooine, Mara Jade woke up with a yawn. "Mister, are we going home?" She asked. Anakin put the ship into light speed before answering the young girl.

"Yes, Mara Jade, we're returning home," he replied.

He walked with a limp and smiled at her. "What's your name?" She asked finally.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker," he replied.

"Anakin," she murmured.

Anakin nodded before having the child go back to sleep. He sat at the controls and remembered the time he and Padmè were at the meadow on Naboo.**(Flash Back)**

**"I don't know," Padmè sighed.**

**Anakin chuckled at her before speaking. "Sure you do. You just don't want to tell me," he insisted.**

**"You gonna use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?" She asked.**

**"They only work on the weak minded," he replied.**

**Padmè looked at the ground before answering. "All right, I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years that I. Very cute. Dark curly hair. Dreamy eyes," she explained.**

**"All right, I get the picture. Whatever happened to him?" He asked.**

**"I went into public service; he went on to become an artist," she replied.**

**"Maybe he was the smart one," he observed.**

**"You really don't like politicians do you?"**

**"I like two or three. I'm not sure about one of them."**

**They chuckled at it and looked away before Anakin began to speak again. "I don't think the system works," he added.**

**"How would have it work?" She asked.**

**"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem...agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it," he explained.**

**"That's exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree."**

**"Well, then they should be made to."**

**"By whom, who's going to make them?"**

**"I don't know. Someone."**

**"You?"**

**"Of course not me."**

**"But someone."**

**"Someone wise."**

**"Sounds a lot like a dictatorship to me."**

**"Well, if it works."**

**Padmè gave him a quizzical look and saw a smile appear on his face. "You're making fun of me," she pointed out.**

**"No. I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator," he answered.**

**Padmè was laughing when she saw Anakin riding on a shaak and he was laughing as he rode it too until he fell. The shaak trampled almost on him. She saw him look like he was trying to get up and she ran over to him. "ANI! Ani, are you all right?" She asked. She turned him over and he was laughing. She hit him and then they started rolling in the grass together. She was on top and was straddling him. They stopped laughing when they realized how close they actually were.**

**(End Flash Back)**

Anakin sighed at the memory and looked down at his fake hand. He sighed again and leaned back until he heard a beeping noise on the computer. He had arrived at Tatooine, he was going to be with his wife and children at last.


	12. Together at Last

Chapter 13: Together at Last

Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's been awhile, but however, I'm working on something else so it'll be awhile before I update. Now on with the story. P. S. thank you for all of your kind reviews.

Padmè waited outside when the sun started to set. Fear rose in her heart at the thought of her husband not making it out. Luke and Leia were next to their mother and then finally a ship landed. Anakin came out of the ship with a slight limp and a few scratches on his face, but he was all right. "DADDY, DADDY!" The twins exclaimed. Anakin took his children into his arms with a smile. Padmè was able to stand again with some effort and walked over to him. Anakin smiled and picked her up into his arms and spun her around. Luke and Leia giggled at their parents when they shared a kiss. Obi-Wan and Sabè hurried over to see what took Anakin so long.

"Master Obi-Wan, Sabè, I have a surprise for you," he stated.

He let Padmè go and walked back into the ship. When he came back, Sabè gasped with tears in her eyes to see who was holding onto his hand. "Go on," Anakin whispered. Mara Jade let his hand go and ran towards her parents.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" She exclaimed happily.

Sabè fell to the ground and took her daughter into her arms. She let her go for a second to look at her before she started crying while holding her. Obi-Wan kneeled next to his wife and hugged Mara Jade as well. He looked at Anakin with a sigh. "Thank you," he murmured. Anakin bowed slightly and watched the family reunion before him. He then took his family into his arms with a smile.

"We missed you, daddy," Leia sighed.

"I missed you too," Anakin murmured.

He smiled at Padmè before pulling her into his arms. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Wherever you are, I am home," she replied.

He lifted her chin up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

That night, Luke and Leia were fast asleep and Padmè had a big smile on her face. She felt her husband's arms go around her waist and looked up at him. "Let's leave our children alone to sleep," he whispered. Padmè nodded before they left the room.

When they walked into the bedroom, they shared a passionate kiss and held onto each other as if they were going to disappear. (AN: Dear reader, you can imagine what happened next.)

Afterwards, Padmè was looking at Anakin with a small smile as she touched his face. "Is this really real and it's not a dream that you'll soon fade away?" She asked. Anakin touched her face with a gentle smile.

"Don't I feel real?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then I am not a dream."

Tears welled up in Padm's eyes as she laced her fingers through his. "For so long I have been needing your touch. For so long I have been missing it. To feel you to love you," she whispered.

"I am here, Padmè, and here I will stay," he murmured.

Padmè smiled and a tear fell from her eye. Anakin wiped the tear away and sat up a bit so he could capture her lips with his. It was just like how she dreamt of their reunion. She loved him so much that she would rather die than lose him...again. when they pulled from the kiss, she was still holding onto his hands. He stroked her hair with a gentle smile. "Do you remember our wedding day?" He asked. Padmè smiled at the memory.

(Flash Back)

On the balcony at Lake Retreat, Anakin and Padmè were having their wedding ceremony. Anakin smiled at her as he said his wedding vows. "I Anakin Skywalker, take thee, Padmè Amidala, to be my wife. I will love, honor, and cherish her. From richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do us part. I take her to be my wife, lover, and partner," he vowed. Padmè smiled at him before she said her wedding vows.

"I Padmè Amidala, take thee, Anakin Skywalker, to be my husband. I will love, honor, and obey him. From richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, and until death do us part. I take him to be my husband, lover, and partner," she vowed.

They couldn't help but feel excited. After Anakin had told her that he had gotten permission to marry her as long as Obi-Wan didn't find out, it seemed like all their dreams had come true. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Naboo minister announced. He left them alone so they could celebrate such a joyous union. They held onto each other's hands and walked closer to each other. They were then pulled into a passionate kiss. When they pulled from the kiss, Anakin smiled at her before they looked out over the water.

(End Flash Back)

"I remember that day as if we just got married yesterday," she replied.

"I have a lot of work to do when we get to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and I have to rebuild the Jedi. We have to get Master Yoda back and then from there we can start it all over again. Once we are successful of doing that, we can start over on Naboo," he explained.

"I'll be by your side the whole time you are doing this. Luke, Leia, and I will be there as long as you need us there," she assured.

He touched her face to feel her soft skin again and nodded. "We'll be together and beyond," he whispered. She nodded and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," she whispered.

"I love you too, Padmè Skywalker," he answered.

They shared another kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Returning to Coruscant

Chapter 13: Returning to Coruscant and Naboo

Padmé and Anakin had everything ready to go. Beru and Owen were saying goodbye to Luke and Leia. "Well, that's everything," Anakin informed. Padmé walked over and embraced Beru.

"Thank you for everything," she murmured.

Beru smiled and tapped the woman's shoulder. "It was my pleasure. I was able to see where your life is going to be heading," she assured Padmé. Anakin shook Owen's hand and looked at his twins.

"I promise that you will see your niece and nephew again. It'll be awhile, but you will see them again," he assured him.

"You just get that Jedi Order back into place," Owen instructed.

Anakin nodded before picking Luke up. Padmé picked Leia up and then they went on the ship.

Obi-Wan and Sabé were already on the ship getting ready to go. "Everything's set, Anakin, we're just waiting for you," Sabé informed.

"Where is Mara Jade?" Padmé asked.

"She's in her room," Sabé replied.

Padmé placed Leia on the floor and watched as her twins ran off to play with Mara Jade. Padmé sat down and got ready for take off. She held onto the arms as the ship was lifted off and they went towards Coruscant.

Later that afternoon, Padmé walked into the room where her children were and smiled to see that they were sleeping. Anakin stood next to her and saw it too. "I guess this has tired them out," she commented. She picked Luke up while he picked Leia up.

"Yeah, such little kids, but the Force in them are strong. Luke is stronger though," he informed.

"He is stronger. Obi-Wan told me when he was an infant. That's why I let him train Luke," she stated.

They placed the twins on the bed and she placed a blanket over them. Anakin sighed as he touched his daughter's face. "I have a lot to fix," he mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed the side of her face against his back.

"I'll be here for you while you fix this up. I promise," she assured him.

Anakin nodded and then he walked back to the bridge.

When they arrived at Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Anakin went to where the Jedi Temple used to sit. Anakin sighed as he looked at it. "I made this happen," he murmured. Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"And together we will rebuild the Jedi Order," he assured him.

"Yes, master," Anakin agreed.

Later that evening, Anakin was standing out on the balcony of his old home. He looked out over the city to see that it was quiet. Padmé walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ani, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," he replied.

Anakin turned to look at her and pulled her to him. "I promise that I'll never leave like that again, Padmé. I promise," he murmured. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eye. The thought of actually raising her children with her husband. After all these years, her dream had finally come true.

A few months passed and the Jedi Temple was rebuilt and the Jedi was returning. Yoda was brought out of his hiding place. More younglings for Jedi training were coming. Anakin was able to train Luke into becoming a Jedi. Luke was appointed his Padawan and Mara Jade was appointed to be Obi-Wan's Padawan.

A couple of months had passed and Anakin saw that his wife was missing Naboo. He had an idea, but he had to run it by Obi-Wan and Yoda first.

"Enter you may, Skywalker," Yoda stated. Anakin entered the room and bowed to them.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, I have come to you with a proposition," Anakin stated.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padmé would like to return to Naboo," Anakin replied.

"Missing family she is," Yoda commented.

"Yes, she does have her parents, her sister, and her nieces. They have no idea that Luke and Leia even exist. I will continue Luke's training on the planet Naboo. We also want our children to know that they have grandparents, an aunt, and cousins," Anakin explained.

"Return you may, Anakin. May the Force be with you," Yoda stated.

Anakin bowed and walked out of the room.

Padmé was watching Luke practice his saber techniques in front of Leia. She smiled to see that Leia was impressed by her brother's strength with the lightsaber. She heard the door open and saw Anakin standing there. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was talking to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan," he replied.

"What were you asking them?" She asked.

"I was asking permission if I could bring my wife back to her home planet, Naboo, and have our children see her family."

Padmé gasped and threw her arms around his neck. Anakin smiled and hugged her tight. Luke and Leia walked over to their parents confused. "Mommy, daddy, what's going on?" Leia asked. Padmé let Anakin go and she knelt in front of her daughter.

"Sweet heart, daddy is going to take us to my home. We're going to Naboo," she replied.

"What about my training?" Luke asked.

"I'll be training you there," Anakin replied.

The twins became excited about seeing their mother's family and went to get ready.

Obi-Wan and Sabé were at the platform saying goodbye to their friends. "We'll come to join you as soon as we can," Sabé assured Padmé. The two best friends embraced before Padmé took the twins onto the ship. Anakin and Obi-Wan said their goodbyes before Anakin walked onto the ship.


	14. Struggling

Chapter 14: Struggling

**_Anakin was looking around when he could see the Emperor attacking Padmé. "NO! You said you wouldn't hurt her," he reminded. Only evil laughs and Padmé's screams could be heard. "NO! PADMÉ!" He shouted._**

_**  
"ANAKIN, HELP ME!" Padmé screamed.**_

**(End Dream)**

Anakin woke up from his nightmare and looked over to find Padmé asleep and between them were Luke and Leia. He quietly climbed out of bed and went to the front of the ship.

He looked at the controls and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and thought about all the things he did. He took over so many systems and it was because of the lies he believed from the emperor.

Padmé woke up and saw the twins fast asleep, but no Anakin. "No, not again," she whispered. she got up and went to talk to her husband.

When she came to the bridge, she saw Anakin sitting in the pilot's chair with his head in his hands. "Anakin," she whispered. He lifted his head up and she walked over to him. "Anakin, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

She could see it in his eyes, he couldn't hide it from her. "Anakin, you can tell me, what is it?" She asked. He sighed as he looked over at her.

"Padmé, I had a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare," he told her.

"About the future?" She asked worriedly.

"No, about the past."

Padmé then put together what her husband was dreaming about. "Don't do this to yourself, Anakin. The emperor is gone, you fulfilled your destiny," she pointed out.

"But I almost lost you in the process," he added.

She placed her hands on his face and he pressed his forehead against hers. Padmé closed her eyes and then a loud beeping sound could be heard from the console. Anakin let her go and walked over to the console. "We've arrived on Naboo," he informed. Padmé smiled and Anakin stood up. "We should get dressed into something more formal," he commented. She nodded before they went to their room to wake their children and to get dressed.

Once the ship landed, Padmé looked over at Anakin to see the hood over his head already. She nodded before placing her hood over her head. The twins were hidden under their cloaks as they walked off the ship.

People were staring at them as they walked by. Anakin walked beside Padmé and she held onto his hand.

Once they arrived at the Naberrie home, Padmé's eyes filled with tears when she saw that her nieces were almost all grown up. Ryoo and Pooja saw them and stood back in fear. "Who are you?" Sola asked. Ruwee and Jobal stood up and Ruwee stood in front of his family.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

Padmé took a step forward and removed her hood. "Hi, dad," she greeted. The Naberrie family looked at her in disbelief.

"Padmé?" Sola asked.

Padmé smiled and then her family embraced her. Padmé hugged them back with a smile on her face. "Padmé...the last time we saw you, you were heavily pregnant," Sola commented. Padmé nodded and lifted her cloak up to reveal Leia.

"Padmé, she's beautiful," Jobal commented.

"That's not all," Padmé added.

Anakin stepped forward and removed his hood. "Vader!" They gasped. Padmé quickly stood beside Anakin and held onto his hand.

"No, he's not Vader, he's Anakin again, I promise," she assured them.

"How do we know he won't turn on us?" Ryoo asked.

"He saved our lives," Padmé replied.

Anakin lifted his cloak up to reveal Luke. "This is Luke and that's Leia. The day I gave birth I found out I was carrying twins," Padmé informed. Jobal walked over to them.

"Come inside, we'll have a long talk about this. These two must be exhausted," she commented.

Padmé handed Leia over to her and then she picked Luke up and they went inside.

**(That Night)**

Anakin and Padmé were in Padmé's old room when Padmé saw her husband by the window. "Ani, are you okay?" She asked. Anakin turned and looked at her.

"I'm just a little distracted," he replied.

"You've been distracted all day today," she commented.

Anakin nodded and continued to stare out the window. The memories of what almost happened to Padmé and their children. Padmé knew what was bothering him and stood beside him. No words were said, Anakin just wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin as she leaned against him. All Anakin did was hold her and that's all she wanted him to do.


	15. Padmé's Fear

Chapter 15: Padmé's Fear

Padmé woke up and looked over her shoulder to find that Anakin was gone. She got out of bed and got changed. She then looked out the window and smiled to see Ryoo and Pooja playing with the twins. "They are beautiful," a voice commented. Padmé turned to see Jobal standing there.

"Thanks, Anakin and I both love them so much," Padmé stated.

"I bet you do," Jobal agreed.

Jobal however, could see the sadness in her daughter's eyes. "What's wrong, Padmé?" Jobal asked. Padmé sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Mom, I'm afraid," she told her.

"What are you afraid of?" Jobal asked.

"It's Ani, mom. He just can't get him to forgive himself. Even though Obi-Wan, Sabé, and I forgave him for what he did, but he just can't forgive himself."

Jobal touched her daughter's face. "Sweet heart, let him take the time to heal. Even though you forgave him, he needs time to for him to be able to forgive himself," she assured her.

"I'm just scared that I won't get my Anakin back," Padmé told her.

"Just give him time," Jobal advised.

Padmé nodded before Jobal got up to leave.

Later that day, Anakin and Ruwee came home and Anakin saw Padmé outside with their children. "Don't you hurt my daughter, Anakin, she's been through enough," Ruwee stated.

"I won't hurt her, sir, I've already been punished for hurting the people I love," Anakin assured him.

Ruwee watched as Anakin went to talk to Padmé.

Padmé looked up to see that Anakin and her father had come home and she sent Luke and Leia inside. That's when Anakin could feel and see that something was wrong. "What is it, Padmé?" He asked. Padmé grabbed his hand and led him towards the gardens to talk to him.

They sat down on a bench and she had her hands folded her lap when Anakin reached over to hold her hand. "Padmé, tell me, what's wrong?" He asked. She knew she should come right out and say it.

"Anakin, I'm afraid," she replied.

He looked at her confused. "We have all forgiven you for what you have done, but you're still punishing yourself. Why? Why can't you let yourself let go of the past?" She asked. Anakin sighed as he let her hand go and looked inside the house to see the twins sitting in the living room with Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Ryoo, and Pooja. It looked like Jobal and Sola were singing to the twins.

"Look at your family, Padmé. Look at how happy they are. You have a family. Your family's alive. I destroyed many systems, I killed many families. If I didn't kill families, I destroyed them in someway. I took a son, a daughter, a brother, a husband, or a wife. Either way I had people suffer and it's my fault, Padmé. I did all of this for power," he explained.

Padmé listened to him, she wasn't expecting to hear all of this. "Some days, I just wish Obi-Wan would just destroy me. Not a day goes by when I don't think about that time I choked you and it was because I thought you betrayed me. When I betrayed you. I betrayed you, our children, and my friends. I killed my friends. I killed them all, even the children. Not a night goes by when I don't hear those children screaming for help and I ended their lives like they were nothing. Some days I just wish Obi-Wan just killed me," he explained. Padmé gasped and got on her knees in front of him.

"Please don't say anything like that, I beg you, Ani. Please don't ever wish for death," she begged.

She placed her hands on his face with tears in her eyes. "Anakin, I forgave you for that night. I forgave you lying to me. I forgave you for taking Luke and kidnapping us. We all did. Please, come back to me," she whispered. Anakin sighed as he lowered his head and she pressed her forehead against his. "Let me help you," she added. He wrapped his arms around her and they just held each other.

That night, Anakin was lying in bed looking out the window while holding his wife. He could suddenly hear their screams again. "_SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP US! HELP US!_" They echoed. Anakin sat up and walked over to the window. He pulled on his robe and went to the gardens to at least meditate to get his mind off of everything.

Anakin entered the gardens and kneeled down and started to meditate. "_Clear your mind you must. In order to find your destiny, you must_," Yoda's voice instructed.

Padmé woke up the next morning and found that her husband was gone. She got up and pulled on her robe. She walked outside and saw Anakin meditating in the garden. She went to go inside when his voice filled her ears.

"Don't go," he insisted.

She turned and looked at him. "I didn't want to disturb you, especially now," she told him.

"Your presence is soothing, especially now," he assured her.

"Have you been out here all night?" She asked.

"I have."

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep."

She kneeled down next to him and he grabbed her hand. "Just stay with me," he murmured. She nodded and waited for him to finish. She knew what he was doing and all she could was hope that her Anakin would come back to her. She hoped that he would be able to forgive himself and move on.


	16. Life Goes On

Chapter 16: Life Goes On

The Skywalker family had returned to Coruscant and Anakin was helping Obi-Wan and the other Jedi that had come out of hiding to rebuild the temple. Padmé and Sabé had returned to work to rebuild democracy. Leia was learning on being a politician and Luke was being trained to be a Jedi. Anakin and Padmé were proud of their children.

One night, Padmé was placing the twins into bed when she heard Anakin's speeder. "I love you both so much," she told them. She kissed them goodnight before turning the lights out.

Anakin walked in and saw Padmé come out of the twins' room. "Are they asleep?" He asked.

"They are," she replied.

He smiled as he hugged her. "How's the temple coming?" She asked.

"Slowly, but everyday we get something new done," he replied.

They sat down and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Ani, I have something to tell you," she informed. He pulled back and she looked up at him. "I'm not so sure about how you feel but..." she trailed off.

"What is it, Padmé?" He asked.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant...again," she informed. Anakin smiled and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. Padmé hugged him back with a smile. "You're not angry?" She asked.

"Of course not," he replied.

"Good," she sighed.

"I love you, Padmé."

"I love you too."

They just held each other not caring about time.

The next day, Anakin was walking around the temple that was being rebuilt. He entered the still wrecked council room and then his mind flashed to what he saw.

**(Flashback)**

_**Anakin entered the room and saw the younglings come out of from behind the chairs. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" One of the younglings asked. Anakin looked at them and ignited his lightsaber. He then killed the young boy in front of the him. All the children ran around screaming. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE!" They shouted.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat. "I did this, I caused all of this," he whispered. He jumped when a tiny hand went in his. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw that it was the younglings.

"We forgive you, Master Skywalker," they told him.

Anakin was in disbelief. "How could you forgive me?" He whispered.

"You didn't mean to do it, Master Skywalker," a young girl replied.

"The Emperor did that to you," the boy added.

"And we forgive you," the children added in unison.

Then they disappeared. "It isn't easy to say you're sorry, but it's a huge step to take to know that what you did was wrong," Obi-Wan informed. Anakin turned and looked at Obi-Wan.

"I destroyed many lives, master, I know many of them won't forgive me for what I have done," he stated.

"Perhaps, but the Jedi you destroyed know that the emperor manipulated your mind. He poisoned you, Anakin. That wasn't your fault," Obi-Wan assured him.

Anakin sighed as he looked around at the ruins. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "I know I have forgiven you, Anakin. Sabé has forgiven you and Padmé has forgiven you. We all love you, Anakin, but we can't change the past. However, we can work for a brighter future," he advised. Anakin took Obi-Wan's works to heart.

"You're right, master, but it will take sometime for me to forgive myself for what I have done," he informed.

"And in that time, I know you and Padmé plan on having another child," Obi-Wan stated.

"We are."

"And that child, is proof that you have a bright future ahead of you."

Anakin closed his eyes and nodded. "Go home, Anakin, get some rest," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, master," he answered.

Then he left the temple and returned home.

When he came home, he saw a sight that he was glad to see. He saw Padmé asleep on the couch with Luke and Leia on each side of her fast asleep. In her hands was a book. Anakin smiled as he picked the twins up and tucked them into bed. Then he picked Padmé up and placed her onto their bed. He then sat across from the bed watching her sleep. His eyes were drawn to her stomach, that another one of their children was growing inside of her. "_And that child, is proof that you have a bright future ahead of you_," Obi-Wan's words echoed.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Anakin was in the room with Padmé as she gave birth to their third child. Luke and Leia were out in the hall with Jobal and Ruwee. Everyone was excited about the news of the new baby. When Padmé went into labor, they were all just as happy to hear that the baby was one it's way.

As Anakin sat beside her, he could tell she was in so much pain. "Everything's going to be all right, Padmé," he assured her. She nodded and gasped in pain.

"Padmé, you need to push," Sabé instructed.

Padmé nodded and cried out in pain as she pushed. Anakin winced as she squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

About twenty minutes later, a baby's scream could be heard throughout the room. "It's a girl," Sola announced. Anakin smiled as he helped Padmé sit up before placing their daughter into her arms.

"Kellan," she whispered.

Anakin smiled and kissed the side of her head. "Kellan, why Kellan?" Sola asked.

"Because Kellan means "warrior princess"," Sabé replied.

"We'll just call her Kelly for short," Anakin informed.

Sola nodded and smiled at the baby in her sister's arms. "I'll get Luke and Leia," she informed. Anakin nodded and touched his daughter's tiny hand.

"Mommy, daddy?" Leia asked.

They looked up at their children with smiles on their faces. They walked over and sat on the bed. "Luke, Leia, this is your sister, Kellan," she informed.

Leia smiled as she looked at her baby sister. Luke looked a little disappointed and Anakin smiled. "What's wrong, son?" He asked.

"I was hoping it'd be a boy," Luke replied.

They chuckled at their son before Padmé yawned. "All right you two, your mother needs her rest," Sola informed. Padmé smiled as she kissed the top of her son and daughter's heads.

"Night, mommy," Leia told her.

"Night sweetie," Padmé answered.

Luke kissed his mother's cheek before going off with their aunt and grandparents. Padmé lied back against the pillows and fell into a deep sleep. Anakin picked Kellan up and walked over to a window. He opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony. "Look out there, Kellan, Naboo, your home. This is a place where you can grow big and strong. Learn how to so many things to help your world," he explained. Kellan let out a yawn and wrapped her tiny finger around Anakin's index finger. Anakin smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Kellan," he whispered. Then he looked over at Padmé to see her asleep. Anakin placed Kellan in her crib and kissed the side of Padmé's head before leaving the room.

Anakin walked down the hall and looked into the twins' rooms to find the twins fast asleep already. Anakin smiled as he walked over to Leia's bed. He kissed the side of her head and stroked her dark brown hair. She was growing to look like her mother everyday and he was sure that Kellan was going to look like her mother as well. Leia opened her eyes and smiled to see her father there. "Hi, daddy," she whispered.

"Hi, sweet heart," he answered.

Leia saw the look on her father's face. "What's wrong, daddy?" She asked. Anakin shook a feeling away and touched Leia's face.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie, just get some sleep," he replied.

He kissed the side of Leia's head. "I love you sweet heart," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered before falling back to sleep.

Anakin looked at his son and kissed the side of his head. "Night son," he whispered. He picked up the stuffed animal on the floor and gave it back to Luke who unconsciously held the toy to him. Anakin then walked out of the room and closed the door.

As Anakin made his way towards his and Padmé's room, he leaned against the wall as the bad feeling returned. Something terrible was going to happen. He just didn't know what it was. However, Anakin went back into the room and looked at his wife still asleep along with Kellan. Anakin walked over and touched his daughter's tiny hand before getting into the bed. However, as he held his wife to him, he couldn't get rid of his bad feeling. "_Something evil is going to come. Something worse than Palpatine_," he pondered. Then he fell asleep.

In space, on a ship, a cloaked figure stood on the bridge looking out at Naboo. "I will have revenge on my uncle's death," the person sneered. He then looked at the holographic projector to look at the last moments of this figure's uncle's life. When Anakin destroyed him to save Padmé. "Love makes you weak, Skywalker, and that will be your undoing," he threatened.


End file.
